Transceivers are widely used in many wireless communication devices (e.g., cell phones, wireless sensors, PDAs, etc.). As the number of users and functionality of mobile communication devices increases, the need for more bandwidth to wirelessly transmit signals increases. To assuage this need for increased bandwidth, modern communication systems offer a plurality of frequency bands over which data can be transmitted. For example, in LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems there are 43 frequency bands over which data can be transmitted (i.e., 32 frequency bands with distinct uplink and downlink frequencies for FDD and 11 frequency bands for TDD).
To utilize the different frequency bands, modern mobile communication devices comprise transceivers that are configured to operate over multiple frequency bands. Transceivers that operate over multiple frequency bands can increase performance of mobile communication devices by increasing the bandwidth over which data can be transmitted and/or received through aggregation of separate frequency bands.